Kitsune
Kitsune Female.jpg|Kitsune Female Kitsune Male.jpg|Kitsune Male Kitsunes are wild spirits, natural shapeshifters and lovers of nature. Most kitsunes have reddish thick hair, in human form, but they can be any color a fox can be. They live in hidden villages within dense bamboo forests, or in small shinto temple compounds high atop sacred mountains, or in remote corners of the deep wilderness where elemental leylines run close to the surface. Kitsune are secretive beings, and tend to pass for humans if they ever leave their secret places. Most people would never know they had ever met a Kitsune unless the Kitsune wished to be known. They are as wild and chaotic as the elements themselves, and for this reason, are hated enemies of the Gnolls. Many Kitsune are highly trained and ruthless assassins and can be bought for a price. Others travel in marauding clans, looting and burning everything in their wake. They are naturally beautiful creatures which makes them all the more deadly, and although they are not necessarily capricious, they are quite untameable. Because of the kitsune tendency to live outside the law and cause chaos and disorder, they are viewed with suspicion or open hostility by most cultures. This is another reason they rarely use their kitsune form. Religion Kitsune Pantheon Gnolls and Kitsune share the same pantheon, but kitsune avoid the rigidity of the lawful deities, and favor the more chaotic gods of freedom. Kitsune PC Classes Swashbuckler, Barbarian, Bloodrager, Oracle, Druid, Hunter, Ranger, Bard, Skald, Ninja, Sorcerer Overall Kitsune culture trends toward CN Kitsune culture is loosely based on Mongolian, Chinese, Thai/Khmer and Cambodian cultures. Kitsune Villages and Temples: Kitsune Monestary.jpg|Kitsune Monastery Bamboo Forest.jpg|Bamboo Forest *Size: Kitsune are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *Type: Kitsune are humanoids with the kitsune and shapechanger subtypes. *Base Speed: Kitsune have a base speed of 30 feet. *Languages: Kitsune begin play speaking Common and Kitsune. Kitsune with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: any human language, Infernal, Celestial, Elven, Sylvan, Catfolk, Gnoll and Lizardfolk. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these Change Shape A kitsune can assume the appearance of a specific single human form of the same sex. The kitsune always takes this specific form when she uses this ability. A kitsune in human form cannot use her bite attack, but gains a +10 racial bonus on Disguise checks made to appear human. Changing shape is a standard action. This ability otherwise functions as alter self, except that the kitsune does not adjust her ability scores and can remain in this form indefinitely. Kitsune Magic Kitsune add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against enchantment spells that they cast. Kitsune with a Charisma score of 11 or higher gain the following spell-like ability: 3/day—dancing lights (caster level equals the kitsune's level) Natural Weapons In her natural form, a kitsune has a bite attack that deals 1d4 points of damage. Low-Light Vision Kitsune can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Alternate Racial Traits: Duplicitous: Many kitsune prefer to avoid the attention they often attract from human neighbors and attempt to convince all around them that they are human. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Disguise checks. This racial trait replaces kitsune magic. Fast Shifter (Su): You were born with an innate talent for switching between your natural forms. Using your racial change shape ability is a move action instead of a standard action. This racial trait replaces kitsune magic. Gregarious (Ex): Even among your own kind, your gift for making friends stands out. Whenever you successfully use Diplomacy to win over an individual, that creature takes a –2 penalty to resist any of your Charisma-based skill checks for the next 24 hours. This racial trait replaces the skill bonus to acrobatics. Keen Kitsune: Although amiable, kitsune are notoriously clever and cunning, often far more than they seem. Such characters gain a +2 bonus to Dexterity and Intelligence instead of Dexterity and Charisma. This racial trait alters the kitsune’s ability score modifiers. Multilingual: Although most kitsune speak only Common, some quickly learn other human languages in order to give themselves an edge when dealing with humanity. They speak Common, Kitsune, and the racial language of their human form’s ethnicity, and they can learn any language they want (except Druidic and other secret languages) if they have high Intelligence scores. This racial trait replaces the skill bonus as well as a kitsune’s normal languages. Skilled: Some kitsune focus on diversifying their skill set in order to better blend in with their human peers. They gain an additional skill rank at 1st level and one additional skill rank whenever they gain a level. This racial trait replaces the skill bonus and kitsune magic. Superior Shapeshifter: Some talented kitsune take more naturally to shapeshifting than magic, and develop that gift. They gain Fox Shape as a bonus feat at 1st level, ignoring its prerequisites. This racial trait replaces kitsune magic. Category:World Category:Custom Category:Race Category:Kitsune